The present invention relates to a three-dimensional input device and an input system for inputting data to an information processing system or the like.
In recent years, information terminals such as a laptop computer, a tablet, etc., have been propagated, and these information terminals are now being used not only in office rooms but also in vehicles, and the input means in these information terminals are normally designed, to be operated by key operation or via touch panel. Voice input is used in some of these information terminals, while input is performed mostly by hands because the voice input is rather limited in comparison with the case of manual operation.
Machine body must be supported by an operator in key operation or touch panel operation. For this reason, these information terminals cannot be operated by a single hand, and these information terminals have caused restrictions on the place and the situations to be used.